You're Not Sorry
by xostaybeautiful
Summary: Short story based on Taylor Swift's "You Not Sorry", featuring Nikki, Lulu, and Brandon. This is a song-fic so it will be a bit different than the books.


**Author's Note:**

Hey! This is my first post on fanfic, just a short story based on Taylor Swift's song "Your Not Sorry", featuring characters from the book Airhead by Meg Cabot.

P.S. : I'm not the best with grammar, so there will be some mistakes (along with some spelling I'm sure), but please read anyways.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Airhead or Taylor Swift's incredible lyrics.**

**You're Not Sorry**

"Freedom!" my best friend Lulu sang out triumphantly, as we finally escaped our last class of the day-Spanish three, into the crowded hallway. I rolled my eyes at my friends antics, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Oh come on," I teased, "It wasn't _that_ bad".

We continued through the hallway, making our way past various groups of students, just barley avoiding running into people numerous times.

"Not that bad?Not that bad? Nikki are you kidding me?" She retorted, looking at me incredulously, " We aren't even allowed to talk to each other in English. It's one thing to have to answer or ask to go the bathroom in Spanish, but not being allowed to tell you what I've been waiting to say all class because I don't know how to say it is just ridiculous!" She finished her rant with a little huff.

"We are out now, so what did you have to tell me?" I questioned slightly skeptical. Lulu had always found a way of bending the rules when she wanted to. I was curious and somewhat worried to hear what she didn't just pass on to me in a note.

"Well...," Lulu began diverting her eyes to the floor that suddenly became very interesting. She hesitated a moment, looking up to meet my gaze. "It's about Brandon.."

And I knew then it couldn't be good news.

Why was it that I was always finding out things about my boyfriend through other people? Shouldn't I be one of the first to know?

We parted ways as I went to retrieve my physics book from my locker, promising to meet up later. After a long day at school I was both physically and mentally exhausted and the only the thing I really wanted was to go home.

I repressed a sigh as I neared my generic locker to find Brandon waiting for me. After hearing from Lulu I knew that talking to him would be necessary, but I also knew the fight that would come with it was an inevitable result. I was hoping to put off seeing each other for as long as possible-or at least until tomorrow, but that appeared to be hopeless now.

"Hey," he said a small smile appearing on his face as I made it to my locker, "What's wrong?" he questioned, instantly picking up on my frustration. I ignored him and dialed my combination in before successfully opening my locker.

Brandon continued his questioning,"Did you talk to Lulu?" I just glared around the locker door in response. I returned my attention to the items in front of me, and slowly redeemed my book, making the most of my distraction.

"I guess so". he determined "Look I'm really sorry..."

His once sincere sounding words began to have the effect of a well rehearsed speech. Flashes of previous apologies ran through my mind, continuing until they seemed to blur together into a common ground. Each time he would start by saying he was sorry for messing up and would end with me forgiving all too easily.

His voice echoed in my head "I'm sorry, I'm sorry , I'm sorry". The images began replay themselves over and over again, to the point where I began to feel dizzy.

"No", I breathed subconsciously shaking my head .

"No, what?", Brandon questioned ,confusion evident on his face.

"You're not sorry," I replied simply. The truth of my recent epiphany hit me hard. I couldn't believe I let things go this far. The warnings had been clear all along, but I ignored them.

"Of course I am," he replied quickly ,"Just listen for a minute, and I will explain everything", he asked wearing an innocent expression , his eyes pleading with me to give in. It had worked each time before, but I wasn't going to waver.

When I didn't answer he seized the opportunity to continue his speech," Please Nikki ,just give me another chance."

" I've given you plenty of chances, and every time you've let me down," I felt my eyes prickle as tears began to form. My friends had told me many times I was being stupid for letting him get away with so much. They told me there was no use in trying to change him, because It wasn't going to happen. Although I had my moments of doubt along the way, each time I gave in to the small hopeful part of me that kept saying things would get better,and eventually they would change. Only now did I realize how foolish I had been.

"I know you have. And I'm so sorry I've disappointed you, but It will be different this time, I promise," he said.

"No," I said more sternly this time, my sadness quickly transforming to anger. I felt a pang of guilt as his serene expression turned to one of hurt, but I continued anyways," I can't do this anymore. You don't know how much I wish I could believe you, but I can't. I'm tired of listening to apologies," I sighed, "You're not sorry. You're just liar."

With that I shut my locker door and turned on my heel to walk away. I felt a single tear slide down my face as I left Brandon behind,for once not looking back.

**Thank you SO much for taking the time to read this! If you get the chance please take the time to review, it would be greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
